Monica's Mother's Day
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica's first Mother's Day


**Sorry that I have not been writing lately.**

 **I have had the worst case of writers block ever. I have had no idea what to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

I can just watch these two sleeping babies sleep all day. Even though Monica didn't give birth to them, they feel so much like ours. They feel like our biological children and I wouldn't have it any other way. They are just 3 days old and they have been the best three days of our lives. Monica and I already pretty much have them on a schedule. I don't know how we managed that so early on. They go to bed fairly early, around 8. They only wake up once in the middle of the night and that's around 1. Then they sleep until 7. It's almost too good to be true.

This is Monica's first Mother's Day. I wanted it to be special. Luckily she has the day off since she is taking time off of work. Being a new mother and all. Her boss is allowing her two months to be at home with our new babies. I can take about a week and a half off to help her.

I bought Monica some presents on my way home from work last week, before Jack and Erica came into our lives.

This morning, I woke up a little early to get everything set up and I brought the baby monitor with me into the kitchen so Monica could get some extra much needed sleep.

As soon as breakfast gets done, I hear a soft cry on the baby monitor. I wipe my hands on the dish towel and head up stairs.

"Good morning my sleeping boy." I pick Jack up and softly kiss his head. "Time to change your diaper baby boy." I put him on the changing table and give him a fresh diaper. I look over at Erica, knowing that she will soon be up but she hasn't moved. As soon as I turn my attention back to Jack, Erica's cries let me know that she is ready to be awake too. I get her changed and bring them both into the kitchen with me.

I give them both their bottles then they fall back to sleep like they do every morning after breakfast.

I bring Monica's breakfast and presents upstairs. When I look in our room, I see her moving around a little. I walk carefully into the bedroom and place the tray on her night stand. Then I sit on the edge of the bed and gently wake her up.

She rolls over on her back and smiles up on me.

"Happy Mother's Day." I tell her just above a whisper.

She reaches out and puts her hand on my leg. "Thank you honey."

I stand up and grab the tray from the nightstand.

"Breakfast? It smells amazing."

She sits up in bed and I place the tray on her lap.

"There's more." I put the gift bag beside her. "From the twins and I." Although, it's more from me since they have no idea what is going on at the moment.

Abandoning her breakfast for a moment, she reaches for the bag to see what is inside of it.

She first pulls out a necklace with a 'J' and an 'E' on it. A huge smile spreads across her lips and her eyes light up.

"Thank you Chandler, I love this so much."

I can't help but smile back at her. I love how happy she looks right now. I love even more that I made that smile happen.

"There's more." I tell her to encourage her to look in the bag again.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks in the bag once more. She pulls out two coffee mugs. One has Erica's foot prints in purple. The other has Jack's foot prints in orange. I wanted to do something different besides the classic pink and blue like everyone else does.

By this point, tears are now coming down her cheek. I take my thumb and brush them away the best I can.

"I'm glad you like them."

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a big hug. I hold her close and kiss the side of her head lovingly.

"I love everything so much. This is the best first Mother's Day." She kisses my cheek before we pull away.

I kiss her on the lips and pull away when I hear our babies waking up again. I see her grab the blanket to pull it off of her and I stop her. "This is your day Mon. You stay here. Finish your breakfast and I will bring the babies in here."

I don't give her a chance to object. I get up and go into the next room to the nursery. "Hey there love bugs." I pick up Erica and then Jack. Trying to hold both of them can be tricky but I think that I will get the hang of it.

I kiss them each on the head as I walk out of the nursery. "Come on let's go wish your mommy a happy Mother's Day guys." I say just before I walk into our bedroom.


End file.
